Reincarnation
by Pip-Chan
Summary: It's a *dun dun dun* GUNDAM WING AND TEKKAMAN BLADE CROSSOVER!!! I hope ya like it! Ja ne!


Reincarnation  
By:Pip-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I do NOT own Gundam Wing or Tekkaman Blade! I really wish I did though! Hehe! ^_^  
  
A/N: This is a Gundam Wing and Tekkaman Blade crossover because those are the two most KICK ASS animes ever!!! Okay I'm adding new tekkamans for those who know what Tekkaman Blade is so I'll still have the original tekkamans but me and my friends are going to be tekkamans as well. I'm making Noin, Catherine and Relena preventers as well in this story! And another thing Dorothy takes the place of Lady Une...they sort of switch places! ^_^   
  
Key:  
name: whatever they say =direct speach  
name: 'whatever they think'= thinking to self  
[different scene]  
*actions*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER ONE: STAGE ONE  
~*Encounter with the tekkaman*~  
  
Duo: Argh! *flys to the side and hits the side of his gundam*  
  
Heero: Duo! Are you okay?  
  
Duo: I wish buddy. *gets his gundam back up and continues fighting*  
  
Quatre: I'll take them from the back guys! *flys his gundam to the back of the OZ fleet*  
  
Trowa: No Quatre! Grrrrr....damn too late....  
  
Wufei: You OZ weaklings are no match for me! *uses a beam cannon to blow up OZ's moblie dolls*  
  
[Preventer Base]  
  
Hilde: The mobile dolls are almost wiped out! There are only 3 left I know the gundams can do it!  
  
Lady Une: *yawns* Duh. I heard there's supposed to be some people who are coming to help the gundam pilots out and make their gundams stronger or something like that...they're...*thinks for a second* I think they're called tekkamans...yeah that's it they're called tekkamans!   
  
*knock on door*  
  
Sally: I'll get it. *walks over to the door and opens the door* Hello. You must be the tekkaman force. Please sit down and wait for the gundams to finish their battle.  
  
Natasha: Very well.  
  
Yumi: Hi! I'm Yumi! What are your names?  
  
Natasha: *smacks Yumi* Shove it! We're supposed to be serious here. I normally wouldn't do this to you but you must be serious about this, Yumi.  
  
Yumi: Ow...*rubs her cheek* Alright. Hello. I'm Yumi. What are your names?  
  
*D-boy and Chief sit quietly*  
  
Lady Une: I'm Lady Une, this is Hilde, Sally, Noin, Relena, and Catherine. We're all pleased to meet you, we're sure that you will do a good job in re-training the gundam pilots and making them stronger.  
  
Pip: Yes we will.  
  
David: I'm up for it as long as I get a date with one of you hot chicks!  
  
Sally: Um....*looks scared and backs away slowly from David who's right in her face* we'll see about that......  
  
Aivi: When are they going to be done? *looks out window*  
  
Relena: They should be coming in now...  
  
*gundam pilots walk in*  
  
Duo: That was fun!   
  
All the gundam pilots (except Duo): *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: Who are these people supposed to be?  
  
Catherine: These are the tekkamans. They've come to help you become stronger, give you more training and to make your gundams stronger.   
  
Wufei: These weak onnas?! You've got to be kidding.  
  
David: I'm NOT a girl.  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* Sorry dude...  
  
Hilde: I'm afraid not, Wufei.  
  
Maiya: You'd better respect our instructions and training because you'll need it.  
  
Trowa: Who ever said we needed any help?  
  
Quatre: Yeah. Think we're weak or something? And you doubt the power of our gundams?  
  
Rae: *stands up calmly* No. We don't, but how about you five challenge five of us in a battle to see who's stronger...the tekkamans or the gundams.  
  
Heero: You're on!  
  
Pip: I'll go.  
  
Natasha: Yumi and I should go too. And Yumi...don't use your tekkaman voltekker power either...we don't want to kill them they're not the enemy like the aliens were.  
  
Yumi: Alright, Natasha.  
  
David: I'll stay with these ladies and protect them! *winks at the preventers*  
  
Yumi: David you're coming with us!  
  
David: Fine. I'm in.  
  
Rae: I'll be the last to go.  
  
Yumi: You ready to transform?  
  
Pip: Yeah! *holds out her tekkaman crystal* Tekkaman setter!  
  
Yumi: Tekkaman setter!  
  
Natasha: Tekkaman setter!  
  
David: Tekkaman setter!  
  
Rae: Tekkaman setter!  
  
Maiya: Good luck!  
  
Chief: You can do it! Show them who needs to teach who tekkamans!  
  
D-boy: I know you can do it, Yumi...  
  
Yumi: *giggles* Right!  
  
Natasha: Hurry up Yumi!  
  
Yumi: Oh! Right!  
  
*the gundam pilots and five of the 9 tekkamans head out to a battle ground*  
  
[battle ground]  
  
Pip: I'll take the cute blond haired one!  
  
Quatre: *blushes* Hey, guys she said I'm cute. *talks all goofy and stuff*  
  
Heero: Get over it you lovesick gundam pilot.  
  
Yumi: I got the one with the gravity defying hair!  
  
Trowa: I do NOT have gravity defying hair!!!  
  
Yumi: Whatever. *shrugs*  
  
Natasha: The boy in all black is mine!  
  
Duo: You mean the shinigami!  
  
Natasha: Shinigami, boy in all black, what's the difference?  
  
David: I'll get the one that's dressed up like a chef.  
  
Wufei: This is injustice! I am NOT dressed up like a chef! *looks at his outfit* Maybe I am but that's still injustice!!  
  
Rae: I'll get the one with the spandex shorts!   
  
Heero: Hey! It's called "spandex space" lady! Alright we got our targets and make sure we don't kill them. We're supposed to be their "students". *sighs and faces Rae*  
  
*the fight starts and the tekkamans win instantly*  
  
[preventer base]  
  
Lady Une: Your tekkamans are quite strong, Chief. Our gundam pilots could sure use some training by them. But the tekkamans transform to their mobile suit form...don't they?  
  
D-boy: Yes it's true they do transform....but they're not mobile suits..they have the tekkaman transformation and armor programed into them. So if you want your gundam pilots to be strong like the tekkamans they'd have to have the power of the tekkaman programed into them.  
  
Noin: What?! You're crazy! Have some wacky computer program put into their systems?  
  
Chief: It's not wacky. It's safe. Just look at us. Humans and Tekkamans are equal.  
  
Relena: Hn....alright. Bring them in!  
  
*hatch from battle ground opens and the gundam pilots and their gundams and the tekkamans come in.*  
  
Natasha: Good fight. *holds out her hand to Duo*  
  
Duo: Yeah. We do need training. *shakes Natasha's hand*  
  
Rae: Um...if you guys could excuse us we need to change.....so if you would be kind enough to turn around.  
  
David: I'll go find a bathroom to change in.  
  
Lady Une: We only have one bathroom. It's down the hall and to the left.  
  
David: Thanks lady.  
  
Gundam pilots: *blush* Uh....*stares at the girls* Oh! Right! *turns around*  
  
*the four girls change*  
  
Yumi: All better. You can turn around now.  
  
Maiya: Ha! I can't wait to start training you guys.  
  
Aivi: Yeah you're pathetic!  
  
Pip: Don't say that. They did put up a pretty good fight...even they lost in less than five minutes.  
  
Rae: *holds out her hand to Heero and smiles* You did good.  
  
Heero: *stares coldly at Rae* Yeah. Whatever.  
  
Rae: Hmph! Some way to treat a girl. See if I ever be nice to you again.  
  
Heero: I'm sorry. I'm just not used to losing. *holds out his hand and smiles*  
  
Rae: It's okay. *shakes Heero's hand*  
  
Quatre: *pats Sandrock* It's okay Sandrock. You're not a loser in my books.  
  
Pip: Get over it! We're going to train you and train you right!  
  
David: *comes back* You need some serious training.  
  
Wufei: Shove it David!  
  
David: Woah, sorry dude. Just stating a fact.  
  
Wufei: Whatever.  
  
Aivi: Okay first off we need to take every single bit of data in your gundams so that they are completely unusable and store the data on disks with your gundams' names on it so we can put the disks into a special machine that will turn you all into tekkamans.  
  
Trowa: What! You can't do that! How on earth can you do that!  
  
Maiya and Rae: Just watch us.  
  
Yumi: Natasha did you bring the disks?  
  
Natasha: D-boy and the chief have them.  
  
D-boy: Here's three of them. *hands three disks to Natasha*  
  
Chief: Here's the other two, girls. *hands the two disks she had to Yumi*  
  
Yumi and Natasha: Thanks.  
  
Pip: Natasha, can Rae, Maiya, and I have a disk so we can get this transfer done quicker?  
  
Natasha: Sure thing, Pip! *tosses her three disks and gets a disk from Yumi*  
  
Pip: I'll take the Sandrock. Yumi you get Heavy-Arms, Natasha you get Deathscythe, Maiya you have Wing, and Rae you get Shenlong.  
  
Natasha: Right! *hops into Deathscythe's cockpit and stores every single bit of data on a disk and hops out*  
  
Duo: Nooooo!!! Deathscythe buddy!!! How can you do such a thing?!?  
  
Natasha: Easy. Store the information on this disk. Now if you'll follow me to the tekkaman chamber so we can store this information in your body.   
  
Duo: Grrrr...*follows Natasha to the tekkaman chamber*  
  
*Pip and the other three girls get the information and take the other gundam pilots to the tekkaman chamber where Duo and Natasha are waiting.*  
  
[tekkaman chamber]  
  
Natasha: Good. The rest of you are here. Now lets begin the transfer sequence. First off Duo you're going to be tekkaman Deathscythe, Heero you're tekkaman Wing, Trowa you're tekkaman Heavy-Arms, Wufei you're tekkaman Shenlong, and Quatre you're tekkaman Sandrock.  
  
Gundam pilots: Right.  
  
Yumi: Okay this might hurt a bit but you'll get used to the pain. It won't take long only about 5 minutes for the transfer to complete and turn you normal humans into tekkamans.  
  
Quatre: *cringes* I hate pain......O_o  
  
Wufei: I can take the pain! I am no weakling!  
  
Maiya: Alright. Um....*blushes* this is sort of embarassing to ask you guys to do this but you have to. Can you please get undressed before you step into the transfer chambers?  
  
Gundam Pilots: *blushes* Whatever. *obeys what Maiya says and steps into the transfer chambers*  
  
Natasha: Pip, you ready to turn the transfer chambers on?  
  
Pip: Yup! You got the disks in?  
  
Natasha and Yumi: Yup. Roger that. Begin transfer sequence!  
  
Pip: Right! *pulls a handle and the chambers full of green liquid begin to glow as the transfer sequence begins*  
  
Gundam Pilots: *screaming* AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
*4 minutes pass by*  
  
Rae: Transfer sequence will be over in one minute.   
  
*50 seconds pass by*  
  
Maiya: Transfer sequence will be complete in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, transfer sequence is complete, please step out of the transfer chambers and put on your new uniforms.  
  
Trowa: Oh! Uniforms! I like.  
  
Yumi: *giggles* You'll like being a tekkaman.  
  
Wufei: I feel weird.  
  
Quatre: Don't we all?  
  
Wufei: I guess so. *finishes changing into his uniform and follows the others*  
  
Maiya: Now you are tekkamans. Your training will begin tomorrow moring so I adivse you all get some rest. We should all do the same.  
  
Heero: Okay. Where do we sleep?  
  
Pip: Follow me I'll show you all to your rooms.  
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
*the five girls walk back to the preventer base*  
  
[preventer base]  
  
Lady Une: So how did it go?  
  
Natasha: Great! They are now complete tekkamans.  
  
Chief: Good work girls.  
  
David: Finally D-boy and I won't be the only guy tekkamans now.  
  
Aivi: *giggles* Yeah. Be thankful. And it's even, 7 boy tekkamans and 7 girl tekkamans!  
  
Yumi: You're right!  
  
Natasha: *smiles* Now we won't have to bug David 24/7 now will we girls?  
  
All the girl tekkaman (except Natasha): Right! Hehe.  
  
Sally: So...when does their training begin?  
  
Yumi: Tomorrow morning.  
  
Relena: What's it like to be a tekkaman?  
  
Pip: Well....we're not normal humans anymore....uh....it's hard to describe..  
  
Chief: It's great to be a tekkaman!  
  
Relena: Ah...I see......  
  
[the next morning]  
  
Heero: *big yawn* Ugh we have to start our training today. I still feel weird...like I'm not human anymore...  
  
Wufei: That's because you're NOT human anymore, baka.  
  
Heero: Oh right. I'm not human anymore I'm a tekkaman...fun. Why did they have to come and ruin our lives as gundam pilots anyways? We were just fine as gundam pilots.  
  
Quatre: I guess we should get washed up and have breakfast before training.  
  
Duo: Yeah. I want to know the power of the tekkaman!  
  
Trowa: Well at least someone is happy about this whole thing.  
  
Quatre: I sort of look forward to being a tekkaman too.  
  
Heero, Wufei and Trowa: What?! Not you too, Quatre!  
  
Duo: All right Quatre! *high fives Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Yeah! *high fives Duo back*  
  
*all the gundam pilots get ready for the long day of training and walk out to the training field*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
I hope you like what I have so far! I'm working on chapter two, training session!!! Please r/r!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
